


Bar-hopping to Loserville (podfic)

by mergatrude



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Team Podfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Brigantine's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/21404">Bar-hopping to Loserville</a> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight In the Shadow of Johnny's Golden Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a complement for Team Podfic. Many thanks to Kate and nagasvoice for audiencing, and to the rest of the team for support!

UPDATE: .m4b of the entire work now available at https://app.box.com/s/scm4jn3ysv3dbm7qxudx

  


Many thanks to Mific for making the podbook.

* * *

Listen to or download Chapter 1 at https://app.box.com/s/jvzjzqejdnc8nrxys85r


	2. Happy Hour at the Lucky Turtle Drink and Dance Dance Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In which the Losers clean up after a nice bar fight, have a little breakfast, and Aisha has discovered something unpleasant from her past coming up fast in her rear view mirror._

Listen or download at https://app.box.com/s/iznhltjug4u2wdkrsl2q 


	3. Ladies' Night In the Shark's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Aisha's past and present collide, but she gets by with a little help from her friends. Also, Pooch gets cranky._

Listen or download at https://app.box.com/s/2ytsri65gqm0z0nyvbbn 


End file.
